Suguru kun's loneymoon of hell
by ju-oh sama
Summary: After getting himself married to Suguru,Tatsuha gets another bright idea. Now that they're married, shouldn't they go on a honeymoon! TatSug
1. prologue

Suguru groaned as he woke up. His head hurt, along with the rest of his body, particularly his lower back.

"Hey, Su-kun, sleep well?"

Suguru blushed. He just could not get used to waking up next to someone.

"No, I don't think so, seeing how bad I feel right now."

Tatsuha snickered.

"That's not funny."

"I suppose not."

Suguru tried to sit up, when pain shot up his back. "Oww…"

"Sore?"

"Yes, but what'd I do to get sore in a place like that…?"

"Well, most people are sore after their first time. I know I was."

Suguru turned crimson. "After their first time! I haven't-

Memories of the night before came flooding back. He vaguely remembered drinking funny-tasting juice, but not much else.

"_You_. You got me drunk. What did you do to me after that! Tell me!"

"You can't remember? Well, I guess you were pretty far gone…"

"What did you do? Did we _really_…"

Tatsuha nodded.

"I can't believe you did that! I told you I wasn't ready yet!"

Tatsuha smirked. "You said you wanted to wait until you got married. And I really wanted you. So…"

He held up his hand, with a golden ring on it, and took Sugurus hand as well, showing him the matching ring. Suguru's eyes widened.

"You… You didn't seriously…"

Tatsuha grinned and nodded.

"But… It's not even _possible_ for two males to get married in Japan!"

"Yeah, well, I _am_ a monk."

Suguru just stared at him.

And stared.

And stared some more for good measure.

Then he fainted.

Tatsuha stared at his 'husband'. "Oops."

* * *

Later that morning, after regaining consciousness, Tatsuha volunteered to give him a massage, and Suguru grudgingly had to admit that a massage sounded nice. 

And as Tatsuha massaged him, Suguru had to give it to him; this guy knew how to make someone feel better. He sighed contently.

"Makes you feel like laying in the sun on a tropical beach, doesn't it?"

"I've never lain on a tropical beach, so I really wouldn't know, Tatsuha-kun."

"Seriously? I'll admit, I've only been to a tropical country once, for my sisters wedding, but it was great!"

It was then that the thought struck Tatsuha. He looked down at his unsuspecting victim.

"Um, Tatsuha…kun… What's with the evil look…?"

"Su-kun…" He leaned down and purred in his lovers ear (yeah, I finally get to call them lovers!) "Do you know what comes with a marriage…?"

"Um… A cake?"

"That too, remind me to get one later, but what I meant was… A honeymoon."

Sugurus eyes widened in fear at the sheer thought.

* * *

Hehee, prologue! I made a prologue! Anyway, it's short, but it's meant to be. Next, real chapter will be the usual length. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

It took long, but it's finished now (more or less, it's rather short). Anyways, I was _really_ busy with school so I simply didn't have the time.

* * *

Suguru sighed as they waited for the airplane to arrive. How had he ended up here again? Ah yes, Tatsuha's 'old-fashioned' way of choosing a destination. 

"Sooo, Su-kun, where would you like to go?"

Suguru stared at the pile of brochures sitting before him on the table. Hawaii, Spain, France, endless rows of sunny beaches stared at him, and Suguru felt they were screaming 'Pick me, pick me!' Suguru had never liked planning vacations, so he'd always let his parents do it for him. He didn't care much where they went anyway; his parents had good taste (as opposed to Tatsuha).

He glanced up at Tatsuha, who was sitting across the table. "I don't know. It all looks the same to me."

Tatsuha stared at him and sighed. This was going to take ages. "Then just pick one randomly or something."

Suguru frowned. "But… none of these looks like a place I'd want to go…"

Tatsuha face faulted. "We've been going through these brochures for hours and _now_ you're telling me you don't _like_ this kind of place!"

"Um…Yeah."

Tatsuha sighed again and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. But anyway, if you don't want any of these, _then_ where would you like to go?"

"I don't know…"

Tatsuha banged his head against the table. "_Fine_. Then we'll do it the old-fashion way."

Suguru shrugged, glad he didn't have to think about this any longer. After all, even though Tatsuha had bad taste, how could it be worse than what they had been doing the past hours?

"So, you'll organize this whole thing for the both of us?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Leave it all to me!"

It could get much, _much_, worse. Tatsuha's old-fashioned way had turned out to be a map of the world and a pen. He'd simply closed his eyes, made a mark on the map and gotten a random brochure of the winning country.

Of course, they were now headed for a place that wasn't at all suitable for a honeymoon.

The very heart of the Amazon rain forest. Still, it was the best out of the three places Tatsuha had marked on the map, namely the North Pole, the Amazon and the Sahara desert. How Tatsuha had wanted to arrange a trip to the North Pole was beyond him, but it didn't matter now.

What mattered now was that he was at the airport, being dragged around by Tatsuha, about to go on a three week canoeing trip along the Amazon River, to end up at a bunch of ancient ruins that were most likely haunted by Tohma's ancestors or something idiotic and lethal like that. Of course, they did not have enough supplies and the tents weren't suited for rainforest terrain, but that was okay. They'd probably survive, they had managed to survive so far.

Anyway. A sickly sweet female voice announced they could board their plane, and Tatsuha's excitement about riding a plane for the first time reached new heights. Suguru rolled his eyes.

"It's no big deal. You just sit in a tiny chair for a few hours."

His husband ignored him and dragged him towards the plane with a huge grin.

Of course, that enthusiasm didn't last very long.

"Su-kuuun, I'm bored! Amuse me!"

Suguru grunted and pushed him away, hissing. "Stop groping me and be quiet! People are staring at us!"

Indeed, several people around them were either staring at them, or telling their neighbors how very disgusting and indecent those boys were.

"So what? Let them stare."

"But we're drawing attention to ourselves, and I think I saw fangirls just now."

"Yeah, I saw them too, I think they're closing in on us. Those girls always remind me of hungry wolves stalking their prey…"

Suguru sweat dropped. "If you saw them too, why didn't you stop?"

"Because I was hoping maybe they would get into a fight with security and there would be lots of cool stuff going on, like in a movie or something."

Suguru sighed. "I guess at least you wouldn't be bored then..."

Tatsuha nodded in agreement, clearly proud that he'd managed to think up a 'cunning' plan like that.

Suguru ignored him and went back to the book he had been reading before Tatsuha had glomped him. So far, he'd managed to read three whole words, just two more and he'd have the title down.

"Su-kuun! Don't ignore me!"

Suguru continued to ignore him and opened the book.

"Su-kuuuun!"

Suguru started on the first page, fully intent on actually reading. Tatsuha pouted and crossed his arms. Fine, if _that_ doesn't work he'd just have to think of something _else_.

Three hours later found Tatsuha highly frustrated and still pouting, and Suguru fighting to hold back his laughter at all of Tatsuha's attempts to get his attention and maybe get him to make out.

Five hours later found Tatsuha fast asleep. Suguru sighed as he poked his husband some more. "Tatsuha! Tatsuha, we're here! C'mon, wake up!"

"Grw….Snore…Wha?"

Suguru sighed again. "I said, we're here. The plane's landed and we need to get off now."

"Whaat? The plane landed and you didn't wake me? I wanted to witness it land!"

Suguru stared at him. "I've been trying to wake you ever since they announced we were going to land and had to put on our seatbelts, because you were sitting on yours so I couldn't put it on."

"Oh. Well, anyway, if we're _finally_ here, let's go! I can't wait to see our boat and stuff!"

Tatsuha jumped from his seat and set off for the airport. Suguru followed him tiredly; glad the other passengers had already gotten there so there weren't any of them left to stare.

They went out of the plain, couldn't find their luggage, got questioned by security and all that, and managed to make it to their hotel another eight hours later.

"Look at it from the good side, Su-kun, now that we stayed up all night, we can sleep for eighteen hours and we won't have a jetlag."

Suguru grunted and collapsed onto the bed. Tatsuha sweat dropped. "And we haven't even really started yet…"

Finished. It's short but else it'll take even longer.

* * *

Yay, me gots lotta reviews! 

Kemet, Mariella , Switch , Naoya Itsuki: Sorry it wasn't very quick, but, well, the next one will be sooner. Hopefully.

craig owns u: This shockes you? Be prepared for worse.

l.h.o.o.q: I try my best.

qwerty54: Of course. Who would I be to write a prologue and not continue it? In fact, I wouldn't be all that surprised if this ends up getting as long as Romeo and Juliet.

Julie C: You should be terrified. Scared to death.

katsumi kazama: Yay, more fans! Su-kun and Tats-chan are so cool together.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! Sorry sorry sorry! I was _really_ busy, I had to do _so_ many things for school, and I still got 3 out of 10 on my Greek test (meh) and I also thought I had already posted the first half of this chapter seperatly, but I didn't. Anyway, I wrote the first half, then I didn't look at it for, well, since I posted the last chapter, it's been so long I can't even remember, but I wrote the rest today. Can you tell what part I wrote today?

Anway, the next chapter is already halfway through. I'll try to write a lot soon, since I'm getting a tablet (for digital drawing) at 'sinterklaas' a Dytch celebration where we get presents from a character kinda like santa. It's on December 5th. Anyway, I'll most likely get addicted, so I might not update for a while after that…

* * *

Suguru woke up slowly, not really wanting to feel his tired body again. 

"Ah, you're awake! Finally, I thought you were gonna sleep _forever_. Anyway, the guy I hired the canoes from called and said he was ready and we could leave any time we wanted. I told him we'd be right there."

Suguru groaned. "Have you got endless energy supplies or something!"

"Nah, I just drink lots of sugary drinks. Shuichi gave me one that gave you a sugar high that lasts a whole week!"

Suguru stared at him and made a mental note to find that drink and flush all of it down the toilet.

"So, Su-kun, are you ready? You didn't unpack last night because you were so tired, so we're all set and ready to go now, right?"

"Well, I'd like to take a shower before we leave, and breakfast would be nice."

Tatsuha stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "We're going out into the wild jungle and you want _breakfast _and a _shower_! C'mon, you need to get the whole wild-feeling, Su-kun!"

Suguru sighed and sat up. "I wanted to enjoy civilization as a kind of goodbye before we went primitive…"

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get smelly anyway, besides, you showered _yesterday_ before we left."

"I still think breakfast would be a good idea though."

Tatsuha shrugged and nodded. "Fine."

After eating as much as they could fit in their stomachs at breakfast, the two newlyweds headed for the river. After a five hour drive through the huge city and another hour trhough the jungle, they found an old shack with a sign above the door that read 'Mwambe's canoojing rentel' in faded letters.

Silence fell as they both stared at it. The taxi drove away again. Somehow, Suguru felt his fate had just been decided.

Suguru broke the silence very originally, he sighed. "I don't even care anymore, as long as the canoe is of good quality."

Tatsuha nodded and went inside.

"Me Mwambe, you want canoo?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yes please."

"That three dollar day."

Suguru nodded. At least Tatsuha's vacation was cheap, which was good, because he was a very economic person.

"You pay ahead and give Mwambe hundred dollars for you not come back."

Suguru paled. "For when we… Don't come back…? Tatsuha-kun, are you _sure_ this is safe?"

"Well, what's an adventure when you're sure to survive! Now pay the guy."

Suguru grunted. "I have to pay for it, too!"

"Hey, _you're_ the famous rock star, not me. I'm a priest; I live off what people give me."

"Yeah right."

"Just pay the damn guy."

Suguru sighed. "How long are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, just pay him for two weeks or something."

Suguru paid the smelly Mwambe, who quickly grabbed the money and counted it.

"You not here two weeks, Mwambe charge twenty dollar day for longer!"

Suguru sweat dropped. "I wouldn't put it past this guy to set up a trap to keep us away for a few extra days…"

"Stop complaining, this'll be _fun_!"

They went out the back door. Suguru sighed in relief. At least the canoes seemed to be floating and in good condition.

"Need paddles? Ten dollars paddle!"

Suguru sighed and paid the guy. He _did_, after all, have plenty of money; he just didn't want Tatsuha counting on him to pay everything.

"Need water free box for stuff? Stuff keep dry in box! Ten dollars each!"

Suguru twitched and paid him.

"Ten dollars day!"

Suguru knocked him over the head with the paddle he just got, knocking him out.

"You know, he'll probably charge us for hospital and everything once we get back."

"I'll knock him out again, and we'll make a run for the airport. Now let's go."

Tatsuha laughed and kissed him. "You're learning, Su-kun!"

They then packed their stuff in the boxes and they were off. Finally.

* * *

"I'm a happy explorer, exploring the great big river! I've seen beautiful deserts and seas, but I've never been on a river! I'm a happy explorer, exploring the- 

"Tatsuha, shut up! Your singing is terrible!"

Tatsuha huffed. "Then what am I supposed to do!"

"Well, you could enjoy the scenery, or we could have a decent conversation or something..."

"The scenery is boring. It's just great big trees, and it's been like that from the start. Sure, they're impressive, but once you've seen one of them, you've seen them all, y'know?"

"No, I don't. There are a lot of things to see, like animals or flowers. You don't see any of this in Tokyo."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"My hands are getting sore."

"I told you to get gloves."

"But they only had really dorky ones."

Suguru rolled his eyes. "No one is going to see you out here in the middle of no where."

Tatsuha looked at him (though Suguru couldn't see it since he was in the front of the boat). "What about you? You see me."

"I'd rather have you wear dorky gloves than have you complaining about sore hands and pierce your blisters while you scream it hurts."

Tatsuha shut up. It was no use talking to Suguru when he was like this. He sighed. He was bored again.

He remained bored for the rest of the day.

* * *

They set up camp in a small clearing a little ways from the river bank. Suguru made a fire while Tatsuha struggled with their tent. 

Suguru hummed to himself softly as he made dinner. It was one of the few things in life he enjoyed, cooking. And he was a good cook. Tatsuha was very lucky to have someone like him working for him. He grimaced at the thought of his 'husband', who was sitting by the fire reading one of them dirty magazines again. He couldn't believe Tatsuha had filled the majority of his suitcase with magazines and other stuff'. Wasn't he enough or something!

He grunted.

"Su-kun? Something wrong?"

He grunted again. Tatsuha sighed.

"_Still_ mad about the zines? It's partly your own fault, y'know. If you wouldn't be such a prude, I wouldn't have _needed_ to bring them."

"You're blaming _me_?" He huffed angrily and turned away.

"Su-kun…"

Tatsuha got up and moved over. He wrapped his arms around the boy and cuddled him. "Hey, sorry. I didn't think you'd be so upset."

"Just leave me alone for a while please." Suguru said softly. Tatsuha sighed, but got up none the less.

"Ok. I'll just take a walk then I guess…"

"Make sure you get back in time for dinner."

He left the small clearing wordlessly.

"And… be careful…"

Suguru sighed softly again. He didn't really want to hurt Tatsuha, but he also felt really upset Tatsuha was so irresponsible. They were staying in a wild jungle for quite some time, they were going to need all the clothes and food they could take, for goodness sake!

As Suguru continued rambling we're going to take a look at Tatsuha, who was about to make their trip several times more difficult.

"He's such a sore puss… So I brought a few zines, and maybe it was not very smart given the situation we're in, but he still doesn't have to be so harsh! Man…"

He grumbled as he walked through the rainforest, completely oblivious to all the beauty around him. Suddenly, his ramblings were disturbed by someone screaming loudly and annoyingly.

"…And he's such a prick, not letting me-uh?" He looked around surprised, searching. Suguru had a high voice, but not _that_ high. He finally spotted the source of the ongoing noise. A woman who, judging by her nakedness a native, was screaming her head of at him. Apparently his prejudice about primitive people running around naked wasn't all that much off. And he couldn't blame her, it was damn hot here.

Was she trying to tell him something? She sure seemed to be. Wait… was she bleeding!

He rushed over to her. "Hey, ma'am, are you okay!"

She grabbed onto his shirt and started crying. She mumbled something he couldn't understand and pushed a baby he didn't see before into his arms.

Wait, a baby…?

"Umm… what am I supposed to do with this…?"

She looked at him, seemingly begging him. She pointed at the child and said "joni". Or at least that was he thought she said. It might also have been jomi or jori or jomey.

Then, she gurgled up some blood and died. Tatsuha stared at her. Then he stared at the baby.

"Suguru is _so_ not going to like this."

* * *

Yay, I got even more reviews! Woohooo! 

hyperryu-chan69: I'll do my best.

l.h.o.o.q: I'm very glad to hear that. I'll try to keep it up.

Kemet: Hopefully this time you won't have to wait as long ;

Anon: Crazy enough yet? Don't worry, it's going to get worse (muwahahahaha!)

Cherushii: I wanna be petted too!

Switch: Yeah, Tatsuha is a little hyper. Hopefully it'll get less. I actually think this is a very good pairing. It started off in R&J as a random background paring 'cause I hated Suguru, but it soon grew to be my all-time favourite 0.o

Mariella: It's not that I don't write fast, It's just that I didn't start on it. But seeing how I already started on the next chappie, it shouldn't take too long.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

It took a while, but not as long as last time. That counts for something, right? Urm, well, anyway, this chapter was a pain to write, and I have a sneaking suspicion the main story is going to take place in the ruins. That prediction about Tohma's ancestors haunting the place might also come true.

So, I don't like this chapter at all, but I hope next one will be better. I'm working on an actual plot right now, seeing how they're not really doing anything right now, that's very hard to write for me, and hopefully I'll have something to hang my story onto. Yeah, I know, you're supposed to come up with a plot _before_ you start, but I'm just not like that. Sue me for it.

* * *

"Tatsuha, you're _late_!" 

"Um, yeah, I kinda, uh, met a local, and, uh…"

He fell quiet, fiddling with something behind his back.

Suguru glared at him. "Spill it, Tatsuha. What did you do now?"

He stared at the ground and slowly took a little bundle from behind his back.

"What's that?"

The bundle moved and made a typical baby sound. Suguru paled.

"Is that… A _baby_?"

Tatsuha nodded.

"Tatsuha… Why do you have a baby? You didn't _steal_ it, did you?"

"No! I just ran into this woman, who was screaming at me, and then I saw she was bleeding so I tried to help her, and she just pushed this _thing_ into my arms and died! I couldn't just _leave_ it there, could I!"

Suguru stared at him. "I suppose not… But how are we supposed to take care of a baby in the middle of _nowhere_ and with only just enough food for the two of us!"

"Aww, it's so small, it can't eat all that much."

"Don't be too sure. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno. She pointed at it and said 'Joni' so I suppose that's it's name. It's a pretty name, don't ya think?"

Suguru nodded. "I suppose so."

Silence fell, until Joni started crying.

Tatsuha felt himself get nervous already. He was no good at all woth kids! They annoyed the heck out of him!"What do we do?"

"Maybe it needs changing."

"I don't think it's even wearing a diaper."

"Just change it already."

Tatsuha twitched. Was he supposed to take care of that thing just because he found it! "What do I use for a diaper?"

Suguru shrugged. "I dunno, a leaf?"

Tatsuha ripped a leaf off a nearby tree.

"Leaf, check."

He stood there for a while, staring at the little thing in his arms. "I dunno what to do."

Suguru sighed and took the little Joni from him. He expertly made the leaf into a diaper.

"There."

"It's still crying. You must have done it wrong or something."

Suguru glared at him. "Maybe he's hungry."

"It's a he?"

Suguru nodded. The two young males looked at each other.

"What do we feed it?"

"Well, we obviously aren't able to give him milk, so maybe we can feed him fruits or something."

"But he's so tiny, do you think he's old enough for solids?"

"The only other option is to let him starve."

Tatsuha paled. "Umm… So, did we bring any fruits?"

"Look around, idiot. There's a banana tree right over there."(are there bananas in the Amazon area? I really wouldn't know, but there's bound to be _some_ kind of soft fruit.)

Tatsuha groaned and began climbing the tree.

As he struggled, Suguru stared at the little thing he was holding. He couldn't believe it. Tatsuha and him, a child? And it seemed they had no choice but to keep it. He smiled happily. It was his greatest secret, but he'd always loved children. He'd accepted when Tatsuha married them that he might never have any, since a gay couple was unlikely to get the rights to adopt a kid. But now, with this Joni…

He broke from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash.

"Tatsuha? Are you all right?"

"Uhn… Yeah, I'm fine… Just some scratches." He held up his hard earned bananas. "I got them."

Suguru nodded. He peeled the fruits and began trying to feed them to the baby.

Tatsuha looked at his husband and sighed. With that little brat around, his chances of bedding Suguru were slim. Damn. But Su-kun sure looked happy. The kid was making a huge mess, and Suguru would most likely end up having hell cleaning everything again, but he was smiling none the less. Tatsuha grinned. Seemed like SU-kun had a weak spot for children. Which was good, because it meant he wouldn't have to do as much. He moved over to his 'family' and sat next to Suguru.

"It's not going too well, is it?"

"Oh, it's not going too bad, actually. I think he likes it. He just doesn't know how to eat."

Tatsuha sweat dropped.

"I see. You're really good with children, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I really like them as long as they're little."

Tatsuha sweat dropped. "So, then…You want to keep it."

"Keep _him_. And yes, I want to keep him. I've always wanted a kid of my own, and I don't think I'll get a chance like this ever again."

Tatsuha sighed. "But I'm not _ready_ for a child, I can't handle children at all!"

Suguru looked at him. "Yeah, and I wasn't ready to get married yet, either. I think this balances it out. You get us married, _so_ you could legally screw me, but with marriage comes a family. I have a right."

Tatsuha pouted at him. "I don't think it works that way, Su-kun…"

"Your actions have consequences."

"But taking a kid is a big decision!"

"So is getting married."

Tatsuha couldn't really stand up to that, so he just shut up. Momentarily.

"Okay, then… I guess it's a cute kid…"

Suguru smiled at him. "Yeah, he is. But you've really got to stop calling Joni-chan an 'it'."

Tatsuha sighed. "Don't go mothering _me_ as well."

Suguru only huffed and continued feeding. Tatsuha looked at them for a while until the kid fell asleep, then pulled them into his lap and they sat in comfortable silence for a long time, watching the sun go down over the river. It was all very romantic, and Suguru eventually fell asleep, the only thought remaining in his mind was how this had been the best day in his life.

* * *

The night, however, wasn't exactly the best night in his life. 

"Damn, I didn't think taking care of a baby would be so much work… I only babysat during the day and sometimes evening…Never the _whole_ night…"

Suguru cringed as Joni started crying again.

"Man, Su-kun, make him shut up!"

Suguru grunted and picked up the screaming child, bouncing it and mumbling at it, as Tatsuha flipped onto his other side and mumbled something about Suguru being a poor parent.

Suguru punched him in the face.

* * *

Next morning found Tatsuha tired, Suguru exhausted, and Joni happily bubbling, getting everything covered in banana goo again. None the less, Tatsuha found himself optimistic and somehow full of energy. 

"C'mon, Su-kun, let's go! If we take this long every morning, we're _never_ going to make it to the ruins!"

Suguru sputtered. "You _still_ want to go there! But, we have Joni! We can't raise a baby in the jungle!"

"Why not? We managed okay, didn't we? I'm sure he can live of fruit for a while."

"But, it's so dangerous!"

Tatsuha crossed his arms and looked at his husband determinately. "I want to continue our honeymoon. I'm not planning to ever go on one again, so I want this one to last longer that just two days. We're going on."

Suguru stared at him. "But…"

"No buts! We'll be fine!"

"How am I supposed to paddle while holding a baby!"

"Can't you just lie him down somewhere?"

"He doesn't like to be left alone."

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "How can he feel alone when it's the three of us in a tiny canoe?"

"You really suck with children, you know."

Tatsuha shrugged. "I was never really treated like a kid when I was little."

"That's no excuse, neither was I."

Tatsuha looked at him uncomfortably. Suguru decided to take pity on the poor guy and smiled. "It's okay, Tatsuha, you'll learn." He grabbed a shirt from his bag and wrapped Joni in it, tying the sleeves around his neck and under his arms in a makeshift carrier.

"There. It'll do, but don't expect us to go as fast as yesterday, we'll probably need to stop a couple of times today."

Tatsuha nodded and they were off again.

* * *

Tatsuha was sure the bags under his eyes were so big they he was getting so top-heavy he might fall over. Now he knew why that woman had given him her child. The thing was possessed by a demon, he was sure of it. Too bad he hadn't brought any of his exorcism equipment. Then there was Suguru. Damn prude he was! How _could_ he, throwing his finest collection of magazines down a waterfall! He was so mean! Now Tatsuha wasn't going to talk to him ever again. He pouted like the little kid he actually was. 

Suguru sighed. Tatsuha was glaring at him again. Did not having porn around really bother him that much? It wasn't like he was going to get withdrawal symptoms of it or something!

"Tatsuha, you're acting as immature as Joni. And if I'm correct, you're some sixteen years older than he is."

Tatsuha continued pouting but said nothing. Suguru snickered slightly as he bounced a crying Joni. "Could you at least get some more fruit for me? It's for your own good; Joni-chan won't shut up if he isn't fed."

Tatsuha grumbled. He hated it when Suguru was right.

"Don't fall down again; you might not be as lucky as last time!"

A few minutes later found Tatsuha sporting a new bruise, and Suguru humming happily, even though he was covered in goo again. It was then that Tatsuha couldn't take it anymore. "How can you be so damned happy! The kid's a little demon, and you're _humming_? You never hum unless you're_ really_ happy!"

"I _am_ really happy, Tatsuha. I told you I really wanted a child of my own. Beside, I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

Tatsuha grumbled and shut up again.

"Tatsuha… Isn't there anything I can do for you to make you happier, y'know, when Joni-chan's asleep-

-_If_ he ever falls asleep."

Suguru glared at him. "Shut up. I'm really trying to make this trip a good one, you know."

"If you want me to be really happy, you know what I want, Su-kun…"

He slipped an arm around Suguru's waist, and nipped on his neck. Suguru gasped.

"I… yeah, I know… I just don't think he'll be asleep _long enough_ for that…"

Tatsuha snickered. "It needn't take that long…"

And that night, while Joni lied charging up for another day of torturing his foster parents, Tatsuha showed Suguru just what you could do with just a little bit of time.

* * *

Okay, I'm not allowed to react to my reviewers here anymore… Damn, that's no fun. I really liked doing that. Besides, it boosted my word counter. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to react now, but you're sure to get a reaction sometime near when the new the new chapter is up. Or maybe shortly after you reviewed. Yeah, it depends.  



End file.
